


Dear Brother

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Alex Hogh Anderson, European Actor, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Dark Fanfic, Dark Fanfiction, Dark fic, F/M, Gaslighting, Loss of Virginity, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Stepbrother!Ivar, dark!Ivar, domestic abuse, modern!vikings, non con, reader - Freeform, step brother ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Ivar hated you. You just knew it. From the moment you stepped into his life
Relationships: Aslaug/Ragnar Lothbrok, Freydis/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk/Thora (Vikings), Ivar/Reader, Reader/Ivar, Ubbe/Torvi, aslaug/other character
Kudos: 23





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I've added the underage tag because the characters are underage in the back flash. In no way will I ever write about children in a sexual manner.

Ivar hated you. You just knew it. From the moment you stepped into his life.

  


[Originally posted by fictionalkingdom](http://tmblr.co/ZaszxW2idSJEu)

Ivar reaches for his pants on the floor, “Next time...” You could hear his fly zip up, “Don’t make me wait,” You're sprawled naked, face down on your bed. You were left a panting mess. Too exhausted to muster any proper words. All you could do was mumble, agreeing with him. Following orders made it quicker to be over with. You could hear Ivar faintly shutting the door behind him. You wait until the sound of his limping die out. You sigh in relief. It was over for now. 

* * *

Ivar hated you. You just knew it. The type of hate at first sight ordeal. Chances are it was probably at the first glance. From the moment you stepped foot onto the Ragarsson’s estate 7 years ago.

Your single father had been dating his widowed mother for almost half a year now. A new company shareholder and former model who had been previously married to his boss. Her late husband, Ragnar Lothbrok. He had once been the well respected owner of Kattegat INC. From what you were told Aslaug and your father immediately sparked during a company meeting. They’d began casually dating not long after. He wanted to introduce you to her following their six month mark. 

Today, you and your old man were going to spend the holidays with Aslaug and her family. Your dad informed you that they lived not too far away from town. You didn’t mind. Didn’t even bother caring. You were twelve years old. What else could you do besides tag along? There was a road that drifted not too far off of town. With only trees and white snow surrounding the road. It stretched deep into the forest. Now this intrigued you. _Just how far away do they live?_ The faint noise of Christmas songs on the radio play during your little road trip.

  


[Originally posted by carrie-outdoors](http://tmblr.co/Zxalfl2TInZ0a)

Your father notices your silence, “Hey kiddo,”

“Yeah Dad?” You don’t look up to face him. He raises a brow, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No..” You look down to your lap,

“Something tells me you seem nervous, my dad senses are tingling,” there’s a sense of humor in his voice. He had his own miniature lie detector stored inside his brain. You could never beat that. You didn’t counter his assumption, letting him know you were nervous. After a while, he breaks the silence yet again,

“Don’t be...they’re good people, and I think you’ll enjoy getting to know the boys” 

“Boys?” Your father gives a light nod,

“Aslaug has a few sons. The youngest about your age. Good kids from what I’ve heard.”

You battle with a small smirk slowly blooming on your face. At least you wouldn’t be left alone and bored. Maybe even make new friends. For the rest of the car ride you were bouncing in your seat. You beam with glee as soon as you notice what resembles like a house from the distance. Your father lets out a small chuckle from the cute display.

  


[Originally posted by milamai](http://tmblr.co/Zt3Itv2V-l70f)

As he drove closer to the house you became weary of its size. You let out a long whistle. Your old man laughs. It seems Aslaug’s late husband made sure to leave her and the children with a hefty fortune. You didn’t know houses could be so big!

Ivar stares at the car driving in from his bed room window. He pulls back the curtains just enough to catch a quick peep of the stranger father parking his car. His staring becomes more immense by the second. He leans his forehead against the cool glass. His mom’s beau was taller than what he would imagine. He pries himself off to return to his desk.

 _I give him a month, maybe two?_ He hopes.

Ivar had been researching about his mother’s mystery boyfriend ever since his mother mentioned him. Ivar has searched almost every website that mentioned him, gathering information of just who this invader was.

“Ivar! come downstairs!“ his mother’s holler catches him off guard. He quickly looks over his shoulder for a brief moment before shutting his laptop close.

  


[Originally posted by honestsycrets](http://tmblr.co/ZRr3gc2gTP2Zs)

Gripping onto crutches he makes his way down the staircase and into the dining room. His mother, Aslaug had just finished ‘making’ dinner (prepared by their private chef) for their guests. He holds her slender hand in his and gives it a light squeeze, “Do we have to?” Ivar groans.

  


[Originally posted by honestsycrets](http://tmblr.co/ZRr3gc2gTP1x4)

Aslaug pulls him in for a hug. One dainty hand softly strokes his cropped hair back,

”For me my prince?” She whispers as if asking, yet in her eyes he could tell it was more of a plead for him to behave. Ivar notices her ring is missing. He sighs, the one thing that he hates the most in this world is disappointing his beloved mother. He knew just how much she was hurting since losing his father. But moving on after not even a full year? This man must’ve been Odin himself if he were trying to replace _his_ father.

“Fine. But I don’t want to be stuck alone with his weird kids,”

“He has a daughter, about your age, very cute from the photos I’ve seen. She also has a habit of being a bit shy at first,”

“I’m not shy-” the doorbell rings. Catching them both off guard.

“We’ll see...” she winks. Aslaug makes her way to the front door. Ivar buries his head in his scarf. His brothers are already rushing past him. Ivar follows the herd of Ragnarssons, being last one of the stampede. Each son had been greeted by the man with a firm handshake and genuine smile. Ivar looks the older man up and down before gesturing him to shake his hand. Your father grips it with a smile. He looks up at Aslaug, “So this must be the famous Ivar, your mother has told me a lot about you” he steps to the side, revealing his guest, “Boys, I’d like you to meet someone,” he tells them your name. You tug on your father’s waist. Burying your head into his side. He tries encouraging you, “C’mon kiddo don’t be shy now. Earlier you were jumping up and down wanting to meet them,”

“Dad!” You face reddens. You could hear the boys giggle. Nice going...they must’ve thought you were weird already. Ivar looked at you with beating eyes. As if you’d shot him. _Great. Just great._ You sigh.

Ivar’s hands became sweaty. He could feel his grip getting harder to maintain his crutches. She was..unreal. Something about her made him uneasy and he didn’t like it. His face and chest became warm. But from what? Some annoying girl? Gross.

Aslaug pats her back, “Dear, these are my boys, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, And my youngest, Ivar. The eldest brother Bjorn would’ve made it but he’s snowed in at his mother’s place...” Aslaug was barely audible to Ivar. In fact, he had tuned everything out. He felt hot and dizzy, His legs buckle, his heart hammered though his chest, and his stomach twists. Hvitserk and Ubbe exchange humerus glaces. Sigurd rolls his eyes at his younger brother. They could tell when Ivar had it bad. It was time for them to rescue their little brother. Hvitserk places his hand on Ivar’s forehead, “You okay little brother? You look squeamish,”

Ivar shoots him a look of worry. Ubbe steps in, “Yeah I think he has a fever he’s been wearing that scarf of his a lot lately.”

Sigurd now joins, “I’ll look for some medicine” he knew their medicine cabinet was past the kitchen, where freshly baked cookies await him. Aslaug raises a brow, “You didn’t tell me that you had a cold otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered you to come downstairs dear,” she feels his forehead and gasps, “Ivar why didn’t you tell me you had a fever?” His mother looks into his eyes, waiting for an answer, “Because..I really wanted to meet them.” a half lie. He wasn’t sick.

You look at him with wide eyes then glance down to your feet. You look up again and smile. Ivar gulps. It was as if the girl placed a spell on him. He knew she’d be nothing but trouble. He didn’t like it. Not at all. It was wrong. _So why did it feel so tempting? Why did being around you feel so right?_

Three years had passed since then. A whole three years of family trips, camping, and overall time spent together. On days when your parents weren’t home you would spend more time with the Ragnarssons. That’s how you got to know each and every one of the boys. Ragnar’s oldest son, Bjorn, would stop by to visit his younger brothers during the holidays, special occasions, or when he wasn’t so busy running his late father’s company. Ivar waits it out. He became less confident from his earlier predicament. Their relationship had lasted for nearly three years, yet they bothered with rushing to introduce their children so early into the relationship.There had to have been something their parents weren’t honest about.

_So what exactly were they hiding?_

There were times when your parents would be out of town. They would travel for business trips. T perfect time for Ivar to investigate. He leads himself to what used to be the guestroom. Which was now your father’s personal office. He decides to search for any proof he could use against him. Ivar was looking for something, anything, that he could possibly hide from his mother. He looks through filing cabinets, the laptop had no password, the desk had been kept organized. Ivar’s legs begin to ache so he sits down. He sinks back into the chair, that’s when he spots what he was looking for. A hidden drawer. It was built right underneath the desktop. Whatever was in there, he knew it had been kept a secret. He pulls it open to find numerous letters neatly stacked in a pile. Probably from another woman no less. Ivar notices there isn’t one without lipstick stain. After reading one of many he’d found out they were from his mother. Some dating back to when she was still married to his father.

_That son of a bitch..._

Ivar flips through the dates. They had been high school sweethearts once upon a time. After a few years though they stopped writing to each other. Almost for an entire decade. Their romance rekindled once again when they reunited through Ragnar. Ivar pinches the papers in his hands. He reads them over and over again, seething with anger.

_That’s why they waited it out. They didn’t want to make their affair obvious..._

  


[Originally posted by saneves-fan](http://tmblr.co/ZWypVq2V_KlnY)

“Ivar!” He jumps, his brother Hvitserk calls for him, “Mom’s back home!” his breath hitches. He quickly stuffs the papers back into the desk. Ivar makes his way down the stairs to welcome them back. A few months after the incident your father and Aslaug decide to have a surprise get-together. However this time it was different. More people that they’ve had during their past celebrations. Aslaug invited people from out of town to visit them, even Bjorn’s mother, Lagertha, had been notified. Ivar chose to stay in his room. He didn’t want to deal with being bombarded with annoying questions from unwanted guests. He left Hvitserk and Sigurd in charge of the entertainment. Ubbe would start casual conversations with the older guests who’ve worked with his father. He may or may have not made it an excuse to start a conversation with Lagertha’s personal assistant Torvi. Ivar hears knocking from his door, still not phased from his gaming device, “Come in,” he looks up momentarily. His eyes widen after seeing your father standing at his bedroom’s doorway. He pauses his game, “...Is there something wrong?”

“No, No, nothing’s wrong Ivar, we just need to talk,”

_Well shit..._

Ivar tenses. He knew he had been found out, he braces himself for what your father was about to say,

“Well, I was wondering if I could have your permission,” Ivar pauses for a moment.

_The hell? Was he really asking him for his mother’s hand? She’s a grown woman she can do whatever or whoever she wants._

Ivar clears his throat. He looks away, not wanting to look him in the eye, “Why me?”

“Well since I’ve already asked all of your brothers for permission, it would only make sense to ask you too,”

_Traitors._

“Where’s my mother?”

“I lost her in the kitchen,” the older man is quick to reply. Ivar grabs a crutch and makes his way downstairs. He calls for his mother. His brothers keep an eye him, making sure he doesn’t cause a scene in front of their guests. He finally finds her in his range of sight. His mother stands above the staircase. Aslaug makes her way down. Her hips sway in a long red ball gown, her lips and cheek match. It was as if she were a giddy school girl again, getting ready for her prom date. No—his mother looked like a _queen_. She looked so...happy.

He knew that look she gave that man, it was the same look she used to give his father. He truly had missed this part of his dear mother, and as much as he hates to admit it. Ivar knew your father was a good man to her. As soon as she makes it to the bottom of the stairwell she turns to her boy. She embraces him in a hug then retrieves them to hold his shoulders, “Did you tell him?” The older man nods, “Well...what do you think about it all?”

Ivar clears his throat, “Yeah..yeah great, that’s great,” he tries to keep his tone calm. Aslaug sighs in relief and squeezes him in her arms, “Oh my sweet _sweet_ boy..you’re too good for me...” That afternoon they two finally announced their engagement in front of all their family, friends, and co-workers. A grand dining table was set and ready. Aslaug taps her glass, silencing the room, “Dinner is served!”

Ivar is the last to make it to the table. For once he wishes his legs weren’t working. Aslaug notices his quietness and tries to start a conversation. Ivar interjects with short answers. Aslaug sighs sharply, she has had enough of his distant behavior. Especially in front of their guests. She looks down to spot his hands shaking and sighs, “Is there something bothering you Ivar?” 

“Could I just-“ his focuses on keeping a steady breath, “May I leave. Please.” his voice begins to break.

  


[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](http://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2L1dJHT)

Aslaug looks up disheartened. Deep down she knew her son would never approve of any man. In his eyes, no man would ever be as worthy as his father. She understands this much. So she nods, excusing her youngest son from the table. Ivar shoots up in a hurry, wanting to leave as soon as possible before causing a scene. He grabs his coat and scarf as he makes it out the door with a slam. You look around to see if anyone else would notice. They did. Then continued to finish their meals. All of the Ragnarssons knew of his emotional outbursts. Which is why they hadn’t bothered following him.

  


[Originally posted by enfantlunaire](http://tmblr.co/ZJwC1m2Y7yCts)

You turn to your father, asking him to pardon you from the table then quickly grab a coat as you head out. Ivar left a trail behind from him sloshing his legs through the thick snow. His path led all the way towards a large tree. Over there stood a bench perched right underneath. Ivar sits there. Not moving. You carry you shorter legs through the steep snow. Your scarf is blown around by the strong wind. You wonder why Ivar would leave all of a sudden. Everything seemed to be going fine, and the cold would only make his legs bear more pain.

  


[Originally posted by honestsycrets](http://tmblr.co/ZRr3gc2gSdhwu)

“Ivar?” He doesn’t move. For once he’s genuinely nervous. He’s afraid of everything falling apart. If his dad were still alive he’d tell him things would get better in time. To never give up, but lately? He felt as if he would shatter by just a small touch, and yet he didn’t bother moving when you reach for him. You look at his red face. _Had he been crying?_ You couldn’t think of anyway to cheer him up. So you didn’t try think of anything. You decide that hugging him was the best option. Ivar brushes you off momentarily. You pull back, assuming he wasn’t going to cooperate. 

But instead he changes his position. He buries his head into your shoulder. He falls apart right then and there. Ivar weeps into your embrace. He’s been trying for so long to stay strong. But for once he’s just too overwhelmed to focus on anything. Right now he just wants to feel vulnerable. You wrap your arms around his body and embrace him, patting light circles into his shaking back while he sniffs. As soon as you pull back you wipe away his tears. You stare into his eyes. Calmly, you request,

“Let’s go home Ivar”, he nods. You held his hand in yours while walking back to the estate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
